


OTP challenge

by leftcaprini



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftcaprini/pseuds/leftcaprini
Summary: 短篇合集01 Holding hands 牽手02 Cuddling somewhere 在某處擁抱03 Gaming/Watching a movie 玩遊戲/看電影04 On a date 約會05 Kissing 接吻06 Wearing each others' clothes 穿對方的衣服08 Shopping 逛街購物





	1. 牽手(Holding hands)

**Author's Note:**

> 總之先從plurk搬文過來

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紐特·斯卡曼德正焦慮不安的思考，究竟要不要牽起波本蒂娜·金坦的手。  
> 

他們第一次牽手是在逃離死刑池的時候，紐特一把握住驚魂未定的蒂娜向外跑，腎上腺素讓血脈賁張，甚至可以清楚感覺到自己踏出的每一步反震回來的起伏。

但那其實不能算是牽手的一種。

他們第二次牽手是在巴黎的檔案室前，蒂娜拉起愕然的紐特往前走，邊帶著客氣而疏離的笑容，轉頭向管理員道謝。她似乎對於手裡握的是什麼不甚在意，一脫離管理員的視線便鬆手掏出魔杖，專注地找尋雷斯壯族譜。紐特恍惚的腦海裡只迴盪著「未婚夫」三個字。

然而那也不能算是牽手的一種。

現在紐特·斯卡曼德正焦慮不安地思考，究竟要不要牽起波本蒂娜·金坦的手。

霍格華茲一晤後，她和雅各短暫寄宿在紐特的公寓裡。紐特趁著回航的船班還要好幾天時，帶她來斜角巷走走，雅各說他很樂意待在家裡替紐特顧好玻璃獸。

各式各樣的商店讓蒂娜看得目不暇給，美國緊張的局勢下很難有這種熱鬧的巫師商店。她時不時興奮地拉著紐特的衣角要他注意，或是蹲下來細細觀看，回頭給紐特一個燦爛的笑容。

牽手？還是不牽手？

牽手會不會過於唐突無禮？紐特煩惱著。蒂娜的身高與他相差無幾，兩人並肩而行時，他可以嗅聞到來自對方短髮的淡淡清香，或是清晰的數出隨著步伐一顫一顫的睫毛。他們的肩膀輕輕的相撞，短暫的接觸之後又分開，紐特好幾次張開手掌，試圖牽住她的，卻又在付諸行動的前一秒怯懦地收回。

牽手？還是不牽手？

不牽手會不會反而讓她暗暗失望？紐特煩惱著。說不定蒂娜在等自己主動牽起她的手。他在法國魔法部裡告訴蒂娜他隨身攜帶她的相片，而蒂娜也在以為他已經訂婚的情況下讀了他的書，甚至能講出徘徊在紐特腦海裡的那個詞，但他真的有成功傳達出他的心意嗎？而蒂娜的想法真的跟他一樣嗎？

喜歡妳。紐特好幾次想這樣說，對上視線的那一刻卻又沉淪在熾熱而明亮的火焰中。

「華麗與汙痕書店，」蒂娜讀出招牌上的字，把紐特從思緒中拉回。「那裡面一定會有你的書了，我們進去看看？」

紐特不由自主的點點頭，跟在蒂娜身後踏進店面。高聳的書架一如簽書會當天，琳瑯滿目的書本大小不一的塞在架上，她好奇的東轉轉，西看看，繞了半天之後才回到櫃檯前。

「你說過要親手給我書的。」蒂娜歪著頭，揶揄道，「這個約定還算數嗎？」

「當然。」他飛快地回答道。「我，我想把第一本印刷出來的那本給你，但它在我家裡，你會介意晚點才拿到嗎？」

「這個嘛，」她故意拉長尾音，直到看到紐特眼底泛起緊張。「我很樂意。」

「那你會介意我牽你的手嗎？」紐特甚至來不及經過大腦思考，語句便脫口而出。他忐忑不安的低下頭，等待蒂娜的回答。

牽手？還是不牽手？

紐特可以感覺到心臟撞擊胸膛的力道，強勁而紊亂，讓他幾乎沒辦法站穩，然而好半晌都沒有得到回應，他挫敗的抬起頭。「對不起，是我唐突……」

蒂娜主動牽起了紐特的手。

他不敢置信的對上蒂娜的視線，兩眼睜大。

「我很樂意，」她輕聲道，雙頰微紅。「非常。」

「也許妳也會想再來些冰淇淋？」紐特仔細將手指滑進她的指間，堅定的握緊。喜悅脹滿了他的胸膛，滿溢至四肢百骸，暖暖的好像三年級時，第一次在活米村喝下奶油啤酒。

不，大概比奶油啤酒更好一點。

這是他第一次有機會好好握起蒂娜的手，不再是因為倉皇逃命或隱藏身分或任何外界的因素，只是純粹因為他們想牽起對方的手而已。

蒂娜微笑。「如果有巧克力口味的話。」

「事實上，我覺得牛奶口味的更好。」

「啊，所以這就是為什麼我去年替你們做了熱可可，但你們還是溜走了。」蒂娜故作失望，卻掩蓋不住嘴角的狡黠。  
紐特笑著搖搖頭，輕輕的將蒂娜拉近身旁，並肩走出書店。兩人影子被暖陽拉得長長的，斜映在金黃色的石板地上。

牽手？還是不牽手？

牽手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇是雙魚紐特的優柔寡斷日常  
> 主要就是他在糾結自己要不要偷牽蒂娜的手而已XDDDD


	2. 在某處擁抱 Cuddling somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他們跟在黑巫師的圍攻下和己方軍隊失散，好不容易脫困，卻在荒野上迷路，只能狼狽在淺淺的岩洞裡躲雪，而紐特身受重傷。

「不要緊的，我可以處理它。」蒂娜像在尼樂勒梅的安全屋裡時一樣告訴紐特，卻不如那時冷靜自持。她雙手發顫的按住紐特左大腿的傷口，但血還在汨汨滲出。她可以眨去眼中的淚水，卻沒辦法控制住哽咽的聲音。「不要緊的。」她又重複了一次，試圖說服自己。「一切都會好起來的。」

他們跟在黑巫師的圍攻下和己方軍隊失散，好不容易脫困，卻在荒野上迷路，只能狼狽在淺淺的岩洞裡躲雪，甚至連魔杖都在混亂中丟失了。儘管蒂娜心底很清楚在那種情況下，她能帶著負傷的紐特逃出來已是萬幸，但還是不免自責。她從來沒有這麼渴望學習無杖魔法過。

「不要緊的，沒有傷到股動脈。」紐特倚躺在石地上，因為失血過多而臉色慘白。他的聲音低到蒂娜必須傾向前才能聽清楚。「麻瓜們也沒有魔法治癒傷口。」

「不要說話了。」蒂娜瞪了紐特一眼，卻又在接觸到他仍舊溫柔的視線時紅了眼眶，她別過臉，不想讓紐特看到。

這樣下去不行。她一咬牙，鬆開壓在傷口的手，鮮血登時湧出，紐特悶哼一聲，臉又白了幾分。蒂娜改用膝蓋壓住，一邊以最快速度脫去外套，在紐特傷口以上靠近軀幹處用力繞了幾圈並綁緊，隨手抓起地上的樹枝插進外套和大腿之間，擰轉了幾圈後再打結，手掌才重新壓回傷口。

總算好多了，至少沒有血再滲出。蒂娜呼出一口長氣，額頭上全是冷汗，一時有些虛脫。「這沒辦法綁太久，不然你的腿會壞死的。」她低聲道。

「我們會在那之前被找到的。」紐特虛弱而堅定地道。他吃力地用手背抹去蒂娜鬢旁的汗，順勢往下滑，「別哭。」他輕撫過蒂娜的臉頰，指腹溫柔擦過眼睛下方，薄繭粗糙的觸感此時格外明顯。

她咬著下唇，拼命忍住眼淚。「我沒有哭。」

「好，好，妳沒有哭。」紐特好脾氣的順著蒂娜的話，來回摩挲著她的臉龐，那裡有一道刮痕，身上大概還有更深的。「對不起，白鮮掉在路上了，沒辦法給妳用。」他眼神裡滿是憐惜，聲音卻越來越低。

「拜託，紐特。」她顧不上聲音裡的哭腔，抽噎道，「拜託。」

「我不會死的。」紐特勉力把自己往上撐，試圖讓自己坐得更提拔一些。他低聲道，「血應該已經止住了，妳休息一下。」

蒂娜試著將手掌移開，傷口果然已不再滲血。「這是只是因為我阻擋了你的血液循環。」

「妳必須讓我的傷口自己癒合。」他很堅持，「妳的手還好嗎？」

「只是有些麻掉而已。」她低頭揉著手腕關節，順便將手上的血跡抹在洞窟的雪堆上。「很快就好。」

「那就好。」他微笑道，小幅度的張開雙手。「我要抱抱。」

蒂娜愣了一下，「你們斯卡曼德都是hugger。」她小聲抱怨道，「別想否認，箱子裡的奇獸哪個沒被你抱過？」

「可是妳也在上個月嫁給我了，斯卡曼德夫人。」紐特歪著頭眨眨眼，像拜月獸一樣無辜。「抱我。」他又努力將雙手張得更開一點。

蒂娜猶豫了一下，最後還是屈服了在紐特懇求的目光下。她繞到另一側，小心翼翼摟住他的脖頸，生怕又把傷口弄破。紐特仔細收攏臂膀，抱緊蒂娜顫抖的身軀，面頰貼緊她的。

「這才是我的好女孩。」他柔聲道，「別怕，我在這裡。」

蒂娜鼻頭一酸，終究還是沒能忍住淚水。她就知道自己從來沒辦法在紐特的懷抱裡故作堅強。「紐特，」她嗚咽著，眼淚滴在他頸側，「撐下去，拜託撐下去。」紐特的懷抱很溫暖，傷口的血腥味蓋不過原有的淡淡藥草氣息，但蒂娜不知道這份溫暖會不會在下個瞬間隨風而逝。

紐特把頭埋進蒂娜鎖骨處，一下又一下的拍著蒂娜的背，像是哄孩子一般安撫她。「我會接住妳的，蒂娜。我接住妳了。」他呢喃道。

外面的風雪肆虐，白茫茫看不清遠方，這個小小的岩洞卻奇蹟似的暖和，足夠他們依偎在裡頭。也許是因為這個擁抱吧。紐特恍惚的想，他一直到戰時才了解為什麼西瑟那麼愛抱人。紐特的視線越來越渙散，望出去一片模糊，只能憑意志力撐著維持意識。他還不能死，他答應過蒂娜，等一切結束後，他們就搬去老家住，那裡有很大的空間讓生物們自由奔馳，甚至是他們的孩子。他答應過的。

「狼。」蒂娜突然道，她的反應力似乎也變慢了，茫然凝視著洞口。「銀色的狼。」

紐特掙扎著坐起身來，真的是狼，銀白色的身影在風雪中若隱若現。「是西瑟，那是他的護法，他來找我們了！」

蒂娜驚呼一聲，飛快地在他鬢角親了一下，額頭抵住他的。「在這裡等我。」她承諾道，「我一下就回來。」

她跳起身來衝進風雪中，找尋西瑟的蹤跡。紐特低笑，看著銀狼緩緩步進岩洞，像兄長一樣嚴厲的眼神似乎在要求他站起來。「看來我暫時還不會死。」他滿意的瞇起眼，抬手撫上銀狼的吻部。「告訴西瑟，除了病假，還要把沒放完的婚假還我。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一開始想寫的是一方重傷，一方擁抱並安慰的故事，因此在動筆之前一直在想，究竟誰比較適合受傷，誰比較適合當照顧人。後來覺得蒂娜的戰鬥力明顯更高，但相對的紐特更有自信，而且Newtina最有意思的一點是沒有一方是純粹弱勢，他們都是強大且溫柔的人，所以就變成這樣了。  
> 另外是止血帶的部分，真的頗危險，要謹慎使用啊！


	3. 玩遊戲/看電影 Gaming/Watching a movie

　　「將軍。」蒂娜得意地看著她的騎士毫不猶豫踹掉紐特的城堡，虎視眈眈的轉向國王。

　　紐特哀號一聲往後倒，頭靠在沙發椅墊，雙手掩住臉。「今天第五次了。」他抱怨道。「也許我們該換個遊戲。」

　　「而且是假期以來第十二次」蒂娜扮了個鬼臉。「所以你終於承認我比較會下棋啦？」

　　紐特張開嘴巴，似乎想說什麼，但還是嘆口氣。「沒錯，妳真的比較會下棋。」他有些不情願的承認，兩人開始把散落一地的棋子各自收好。

　　但是紐特還是一副不太甘願的表情，蒂娜半跪起來傾身向前，好笑地推推他的肩膀，「別這樣，我可是衛冕了伊法魔尼巫師棋對抗賽四年。」

　　「為什麼只有四年？」紐特順手一拉，讓蒂娜撲跌在他懷中，低頭在她的後頸吹氣。

　　蒂娜咯咯直笑，輕推他的胸膛試圖閃躲。「因為五年級的時候學校來了個很嚴格的校長，巫師棋社社長對他惡作劇，比賽就被取消了。」她氣息有些不穩。

　　「真可惜。不然你絕對有辦法衛冕七年」紐特發自內心的道，把她拉得更近一些，輕吻她耳後。「下個要玩什麼，爆炸牌？」

　　蒂娜趕緊翻出紐特懷中，坐在鬆軟的地毯上，臉頰微紅。「我覺得我們可以出去逛逛，我可不想整個蜜月假期都被關在屋子裡。」她趕緊補上一句，「你看，雪已經停了。」

　　雖然局勢緊張，戰爭一觸即發，兩人還是在三天前完婚了，面對外界的質疑，親友們卻都大表贊同，尤其是西瑟。

　　「別像我一樣。」婚禮當天早上，西瑟背對他，低頭繫領帶時，突然說道。他甚至還替蒂娜向魔國會要到了五天的婚假(梅林才知道他是怎麼做到的)，這就是為什麼紐特和蒂娜此時不在倫敦或紐約，而是可以在多塞特郡的斯卡曼德祖宅的原因。

　　「好吧，我們出去。」紐特站起身來，取下掛在玄關的大衣套上，然後轉身仔細替蒂娜圍上黃黑相間的圍巾。

　　「嘿！我可以自己來。」蒂娜抗議。

　　紐特還是自顧自地動作，並親暱的在她鼻頭啄了一下。「我知道，但我想要這麼做。」蒂娜半真半假的捶了一下他的肩膀。

　　剛踏出家門，冷冽的寒風撲面而來，兩三天的大雪已把多塞特郡染成銀白色，兩人是少數願意在此時外出的人，四處都靜悄悄的，格外平安祥和，與倫敦人人自危的緊張狀態形成強烈反差。

　　「我總會覺得愧疚。」蒂娜咕噥著，拉了拉大衣的領子，眉頭深鎖。「我們不應該在這邊放假的。」

　　「放輕鬆，只有五天而已。」紐特哈出一口白霧，搓了搓手。「他們處理得來的。」

　　蒂娜搖搖頭。「但我還是會擔心。」

　　「真的有什麼事情的話他們會告訴我們的。」紐特肯定地道，拉過蒂娜的手放進自己的口袋裡。

　　「你倒是一點也不擔心。」雖然嘴巴上埋怨，但蒂娜還是回握了紐特的手。

　　「擔心只會讓妳痛苦兩次。」紐特微笑，他用空著的那隻手指向不遠的山丘，上頭有棵橡樹。「我們去那邊走走。」

　　兩人一腳深，一腳淺的踏過積雪，來到山頂，這沒有花上他們太多的時間，因為山丘並沒有很高。紐特拍了拍樹木，粗壯有力的枝幹上覆滿了雪，因為輕微的搖晃而掉了一些下來。

　　「我小時候除了跟鷹馬玩耍，就是來這裡了。」紐特聳聳肩。「你知道的，西瑟大了我八歲，在我很小的時候就去霍格華茲了，沒人可以陪我玩，所以我在這裡藏了這個。」

　　「是什麼？」

　　紐特沒有回答，脫下了大衣交給蒂娜，挽起毛衣的袖子。「幫我拿一下。」他朝妻子笑了笑，轉身踩上一個突出的樹瘤，雙手扣在樹幹縫隙裡，用力一蹬，穩健地往上爬，身影消失在枝椏間，駕輕就熟的動作讓蒂娜揚起笑容，她完全可以想像丈夫小時候有多麼頑皮好動。

　　「蒂娜，請讓開一點，我要丟東西下去。」

　　蒂娜依言退開了幾步，「你可以丟了。」 隨著積雪落下的是一塊木板，上頭綁著的兩條麻繩的另一頭繫在枝幹上，來回彈跳，是個簡易的鞦韆。

　　「你自己弄的？」蒂娜好奇的握住一邊的繩子，抬頭看紐特駕輕就熟地順著樹幹滑下，拍了拍衣襬走向她。

　　他接過大衣，但並不急著穿上。「沒錯。」紐特微微傾身，替她拂去剛剛落在她肩頭的積雪，溫熱的呼吸漫過耳際。「剛剛應該等妳退遠一點的。」他歉疚地道，蒂娜搖搖頭表示不在意。

　　「想試試看嗎？」紐特用力扯了扯鞦韆，確認它的穩固度。「我想它的狀態應該還行。」他滿意道，眼神充滿期待。

　　蒂娜猶豫了一下才坐上去，卻只是小幅度的前後擺動，腳尖甚至沒有離開地面。「其實我不會盪鞦韆。」她坦承道。

　　「妳不會盪鞦韆？」紐特很詫異，他以為每個人都學過要怎麼盪。

　　「我小時候沒什麼機會去公園玩，你知道的。」蒂娜只是輕輕踢開地上的積雪，但紐特知道她想說的是什麼。

　　紐特很沮喪，他竟然忘記了金坦姐妹失去父母後的艱困童年。

　　要是能夠早點認識她就好了，這樣他就可以教會她怎麼玩鞦韆、可以編花環讓她戴上，甚至可以跟她一起和鷹馬當朋友。

　　要是能夠早點認識妳。

　　「不要緊的。」蒂娜仰頭望向紐特，神色溫柔。「你可以推我啊。」

　　「不。」紐特堅定的搖頭。「我會教妳怎麼盪的，但我現在先帶妳盪。」

　　他抽出魔杖，輕輕點了點木板，木板立刻長了一截。「坐穩了。」他踩上木板，站在蒂娜身後，腰腿用力，鞦韆擺動幅度隨著他的動作而慢慢變大。

　　整個多塞特郡的景色撲面而來。低矮的屋舍錯落有致的散佈在田野間，銀白色的屋頂有炊煙自煙囪裊裊升起，有孩子在家門前打雪仗，再遠一點，她甚至可以看到廣闊的海洋在灰濛濛的天色下延展開來。

　　冷風拂面，蒂娜乾脆閉上眼睛，純粹感受盪在空中的感覺。

　　這是她未曾參與過的，紐特的回憶，而現在也是她的了。

　　不知道過了多久，紐特才放任擺盪漸緩，直到他能夠單腳落地穩穩定住鞦韆。「感覺怎麼樣？」

　　「棒透了！」蒂娜雙眼發光。

　　紐特下地，繞到她面前。「等妳學會了，妳可以盪得更高。」他歡快地道，「這一點都不難，妳一定可以學很快，妳只需要……喔，等等，拜託不要是。」他表情轉為抗拒，蒂娜忍不住轉頭看看紐特到底看到了什麼。

　　「不要，不要，不要，不要，不要。」他伸手牽起蒂娜，「我們趕快回家。」

　　「等等，紐特，那是隻貓頭鷹。」蒂娜拉住紐特。「你知道那代表什麼。」

　　在他們說話的時候，貓頭鷹已經停在鞦韆上，舉起一隻腳爪，圓滾滾的眼睛直直望向兩人。紐特無可奈何，只得解下那封信，卻不拆開。「說不定信溼了，上面的字都看不清楚。」他充滿希望地道。

　　蒂娜俐落的搶過紐特手中折疊起來的羊皮紙，拿出魔杖輕敲封面，信封自動展開。「事實上，它還好好的。」她讀完之後交給紐特，不無遺憾地道。「看來我們必須提早離開這裡了。」

　　紐特悶悶的嘆口氣。「等一切結束之後，我們再來盪鞦韆。」

　　「等一切結束之後。」蒂娜重複，對上他真摯的雙眼。「你說好要教我盪鞦韆的。」

　 「我會教妳的。」他微笑著允諾，牽起蒂娜的手，「我們走吧。」


	4. 約會 On a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紐特本來以為他們告別鄧不利多之後，就必需要先回到倫敦，但西瑟告訴他他們必須在活米村耽擱一晚。

　　紐特本來以為他們告別鄧不利多之後，就必需要先回到倫敦，但西瑟告訴他他們必須在活米村耽擱一晚。

　　「他說他必須跟崔佛討論一些事情。」他侷促地用火叉撥動炭火，企圖讓旅店大廳更加暖和後，才抬頭向蒂娜解釋。「他們怕回到魔法部會讓消息走漏 —— 他們懷疑有間諜。」

　　他本來以為蒂娜會急著要回魔國會回報，沒想到她只是聳聳肩，算是答應了，然後就抱著膝蓋，蜷曲在小扶手椅裡面，沒有再說什麼。

　　但當紐特把雅各安頓好，再度回到大廳時，蒂娜還是維持著同一個姿勢窩在椅中，動也不動，身上的白色襯衫顯得她更加單薄。

　　「妳需要寫信給魔國會嗎？村子的郵局裡有能飛過大西洋的烏林鴞。」紐特其實不太確定這時候該說些什麼才對，無論是對她，對西瑟，還是對雅各，只能小心翼翼地詢問。

　　蒂娜搖搖頭。「國會甚至不知道我在這裡。」她輕聲道，瞥向窗外暗沉沉的夜色，天空低得讓人喘不過氣。

　　「妳真的該去休息了。」紐特猶豫了一下，還是決定開口。在逃出葛林戴華德的集會之後，眾人只勉強在勒梅家小歇至天亮，便匆匆趕至霍格華茲，連悲傷的空閒都沒有，遑論休息。

　　「不要用那種眼神看我，紐特。」蒂娜嘆了口氣，「我不是你箱子裡的動物們，我可以照顧好我自己。我只是，」她猶豫了一下，坦承道。「睡不著。」儘管她眼神裡的疲憊濃厚得化不開。

　　紐特發誓，他原本真的只是想說服蒂娜早點睡的，但他現在卻站在三根掃帚的吧檯前點飲料。

　　他應該幫蒂娜點奶油啤酒的，這是世界上最好喝的飲料之一，可是火焰威士忌的酒精似乎才更能達到鎮定安撫的功用，雖然他很懷疑火焰威士忌的濃度對蒂娜來說到底算不算高，畢竟去年在盲豬酒吧，蒂娜面不改色的乾掉一杯名字聽起來就很烈的酒。

　　好吧，他其實也喝了那種酒，但他心不在焉的，根本沒注意那杯酒究竟有多烈。

　　蜂蜜酒聽起來也不錯，紐特知道狄劈教授很喜歡這款酒，但他自己從來沒嚐過，還是紅醋栗甜酒，那是——

　　「我以為菜單跟你還在霍格華茲時一模一樣，小斯卡曼德先生。」酒保先生從吧檯後面轉了出來，背上熟睡的嬰兒吮著手指，小小的身軀隨著呼吸一上一下的。「你從來沒猶豫這麼久過。」酒保壓低聲音，生怕吵醒了嬰兒。

　　「我是在想要幫別人點什麼好，羅梅塔先生。」紐特沒有理會揶揄，氣餒的趴在桌上。

　　羅梅塔饒富興味地掃視空蕩蕩的店面，終於在微暗的角落發現另一個身影。

　　「我早就告訴你，奶油啤酒給親愛的(Butterbeer for your dear)，點奶油啤酒準沒錯。」

　　「奶油啤酒要拿來慶祝(Butterbeer for cheer)，你在赫夫帕夫拿到魁地奇冠軍盃時是這樣講的，我合理懷疑你只是太喜歡奶油啤酒。」紐特仍然在煩惱要點什麼，有一搭沒一搭的回話。

　　「是嗎？」羅梅塔很明顯在裝傻。

　　「是的，除此之外你還說過……等一下！」紐特撐起身子，兩眼瞪大，突然意識到羅梅塔到底說了什麼。「我沒有……不是……我們，她……」

　　羅梅塔懶得理會他的結結巴巴，毫不猶豫地打斷紐特。「我以為你們在約會。」

　　「……這樣就算約會？」

　　「……這樣就算約會。」

　　紐特眼睛還是瞪得老大，張口結舌的說不出話，酒保忍不住翻了個白眼。「你們在夜晚單獨約出來喝酒，然後你還像個情竇初開的學生在這邊煩惱，讓我不能關門休息。看在梅林的份上，你已經三十歲了，斯卡曼德！」羅梅塔差點忘記控制音量。「你到底要點什麼？」

　　「兩杯奶油啤酒。」紐特咕噥著掏出蒂娜剛剛硬塞給他的零錢，最後還是選了自己最常點的飲料。

　　儘管身上背著個嬰兒，羅梅塔的動作依舊俐落，很快就將兩大杯奶油啤酒放在托盤上。「好了，我真的要走了，如果要續杯的話自己弄，算我請你的。」他拿出鑰匙塞給紐特。「另外，離開的時候幫我鎖門。」

　　紐特無奈，只得乖乖將鑰匙收到口袋，跟羅梅塔道別之後才端著托盤回到角落的高圓桌。整間三根掃帚就剩下他們兩個，他的鞋子和地面的敲擊聲在空蕩蕩的室內回響。這裡太安靜了，無論發生什麼事都會格外清晰，紐特還發現蒂娜正無意識的用腳尖在空中畫圈子。這邊的椅子真的很高，他想，但不知道為什麼，以前從來沒發現過。把托盤放好之後自己也爬了上去，腳擱置在椅腳間的橫槓上。

　　「呃，我不知道妳喜歡什麼樣的飲料，應該說這邊沒有提供咖啡，也沒有上次在盲豬喝的那種酒，奶油啤酒會是個好選擇，我想。」他幾乎不能控制自己飛快的語速，靦腆的笑了笑，希望自己看起來不要那麼笨拙侷促。

　　「謝謝。」蒂娜低聲道。她嘗試的喝了一小口，「這很好喝。你剛剛跟老闆聊什麼聊那麼久？」

　　紐特想起剛剛的話題，不禁耳朵發熱。「呃，沒什麼，他叫我離開的時候順便鎖門而已。」他灌下一大口奶油啤酒，企圖矇混過關，卻不小心喝得太急，被甜暖滑順的酒精嗆得直咳嗽，蒂娜連忙伸手在他的背上拍了拍，像是在為初生的嬰兒拍嗝般柔和。

　　「小心一點。」蒂娜沒有再追問下去，只是這樣說，紐特點了點頭，再喝下一口奶油啤酒，不過這次小口許多。兩人之間突然沉默下來，像開關被關掉一樣嘎然而止。

　　外頭的風聲依舊蕭蕭颯颯得令人心慌。

　　「奎妮的事，我很遺憾。」

　　「莉塔的事，我很遺憾。」

　　他們幾乎是同時開口，尾音重合而貼近。紐特低垂下眼瞼，試圖掩蓋些什麼。「莉塔是西瑟的……」

　　「未婚妻。這我知道。」蒂娜接過他的話，語氣平穩而堅定，「可她也是你的好朋友，你有資格感到難過，真的。」

　　紐特突然覺得自己像是被困在軟綿綿的棉花中，迷失方向，想抓住什麼，卻找不到施力點，呼吸困難且頭暈目眩。「我……」在蒂娜溫柔的注視裡，他只能勉力撐著身體，讓自己不要失去平衡。開口說話突然變成了一件困難的事。

　　「所有人都傷痕累累，這包含你，紐特。」她低聲道，拇指輕輕摩娑啤酒杯的把手。「但你照顧了每個人，就像照顧受傷的生物們一樣，卻忘記自己也受傷了。你不需要承擔全世界的哀傷的。」

　　紐特張開口，努力嘗試了幾次，喉頭卻像是被什麼東西堵住，吞不下去，也吐不出來，就這樣不上不下的卡住他所有的話。

　　「莉塔曾是我最好的朋友。」當他終於能發出聲音的那一刻，像是溺水的人總算被拉出水面一樣，大口喘著氣，語速也急促起來。「她是我在霍格華茲最好，而且是唯一的朋友，就算我被開除之後也一樣。當我知道她和西瑟在交往時，我真的為他們感到高興，發自內心的。但是我慢慢發現我越來越不了解她了，這是我第一次失去她，不過至少她還有西瑟在身邊。」紐特用手背胡亂在臉上抹了抹，喘了口氣後繼續說下去。「但是，在巴黎，我又失去她第二次了，我還必須阻止西瑟去救她，不然我會連他一起失去。」他好像看到蒂娜很快的用袖子抹過眼睛下面，她也哭了嗎？紐特眨了好幾次眼，但視野依舊模糊，他只能笨拙地掏出手帕塞給蒂娜，儘管他才是哭得更厲害的那個。

　　她是對的，傷口不會因為自己胡亂蓋塊紗布而癒合。

　　蒂娜只是握著手帕，另一手溫柔地順著他的背脊安撫，直到紐特漸漸平靜下來。「抱歉，我本來是要安慰你的。」紐特苦笑，有點不好意思地搓了搓鼻子，聲音還帶點鼻音。他抬起頭，向蒂娜保證。「我們會把奎妮找回來的。」

　　「在某種程度上來說，是我把奎妮逼向葛林戴華德那邊的。」她搖搖頭，阻止紐特開口。「請不要反駁我，這是我的責任。我跟她因為雅各的事情吵過很多次了，明明有更好的解決辦法的。」

　　「奎妮只是被欺騙了，這不是妳的錯。」

　　「這是我的錯！她是我妹妹！」蒂娜忍不住提高了音量，還帶著哭腔。但她很快冷靜下來，語氣堅定。「總有一天，我會廢除拉帕波特法律，讓我妹妹能夠在自己的家鄉結婚，一定。」

　　儘管還噙著淚水，但她的眼眸還是如火焰般明亮灼熱，足以穿透過層層黑暗，堅定不移地望進紐特的。紐特為其所感染，原本哀慟低迷的情緒被他先放到一邊，情不自禁的亢奮起來。「是的，妳會的。」他舉起杯子，微笑道，「敬未來的波本蒂娜 · 金坦。」

　　蒂娜舉起杯子跟他的相撞，她也笑了。「那我要敬未來的牛頓 · 斯卡曼德，偉大的奇獸學家。」他們相識而笑，喝下一大口奶油啤酒。

　　儘管未來會很困難，但他們依舊保有希望。

　　「很高興看到妳的笑容。」紐特全身暖呼呼的，不知道是不是酒精的關係，他半開玩笑地道。「我剛剛還在考慮要不要在妳的飲料裡加一點睡眠藥水，好讓妳休息睡著。」

　　蒂娜輕輕晃著酒杯，轉頭朝向窗外，故意不看著他。「第一次約會時就在飲料裡面亂加些什麼可不是什麼好習慣。」

　　紐特感覺心跳逐漸加速，脫口而出。「阿基里斯 · 托利弗不會這麼做，我猜。」看見蒂娜詫異的表情，他趕緊補上一句。「奎妮說妳在跟他約會。」

　　「他是個不錯的人。」蒂娜思考了一下，慢條斯理地喝了一口奶油啤酒。「在學校的時候我就認識他了，我們同期考取正氣師執照，但一直到最近他被調到紐約後，我們才重新聯絡上。」

　　「嗯，這很棒。」紐特心一沉，他想再喝一口奶油啤酒掩飾，卻發現他的飲料即將見底。「我為妳感到高興。」

　　「真的？」蒂娜挑眉。

　　紐特低下頭，落寞的看著桌面，「只要妳高興，我就會為妳感到高興。」他最後還是這樣低聲道。

　　「那還是不要好了。」蒂娜一口氣喝完了奶油啤酒，俐落的跳下椅子，往吧檯走去。「我會跟他約會只是因為我以為你結婚了。」

　　「等——什麼？」紐特驚訝的瞪大眼睛，但蒂娜只是把自己的杯子放到水槽裡面，轉頭看他。

　　「再不回去，天氣要變糟了。」她握著木門的把手，朝紐特眨眨眼，語氣輕快。「要記得鎖門。」

　　這個嘛，紐特想。

　　他連忙把僅存不多的奶油啤酒灌完放回水槽，三步併作兩步，想要追上蒂娜，卻趕緊煞住腳步，「要鎖門。」他嘟囔著，「差點就忘記了。」他轉身退回門前，匆匆忙忙掏出鑰匙塞進鑰匙孔裡，試了兩三次才終於成功鎖上，他不禁露出微笑。

　　一切都還是有希望的，不是嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一開始的構想是想讓他們一起喝奶油啤酒，所以選的時間點是剛離開霍格華茲(因為比較近)，但在這個時間點就代表還有很多悲傷需要處理，包括莉塔，包括奎妮，一大堆沒有在電影裡面交代的東西，我真的很想看七分鐘的吃牛角麵包結局QAQ  
> 還有拉帕波特法律，它在1965年被廢止了，同年通過還有在一生的成就中，最讓紐特感到驕傲的禁止動物培育實驗法，以及最重要的 —— 這是羅琳的出生年份。請告訴我這個重要的年份發生的事件不是巧合。  
> 最後是阿基里斯，謎一般的人物，這個時間點的約會必須被提到。由於Katherine本人在訪談裡面講了疑似是被減掉的臺詞：「我會跟他約會只是因為我以為你結婚了。」所以我猜大概是真的有這個人啦，其他的一切都是私設。  
> 總之我有點想塞太多東西在這篇了，導致它有點雜亂QQ


	5. 接吻 Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果說，在他們正式交往之後，蒂娜從來沒有偷偷想過第一次的接吻會是什麼樣子，那一定是在說謊，儘管她絕對不會承認。

　　如果說，在他們正式交往之後，蒂娜從來沒有偷偷想過第一次的接吻會是什麼樣子，那一定是在說謊，儘管她絕對不會承認。

　　或許是在街角的路燈下，旁邊淺淺的積雪還印有他們剛剛留下的腳印；或許是在一次野餐時，中央公園的湖水模模糊糊的倒映出闊葉喬木林；又或許，是在紐特的皮箱裡，那裡有塊永遠溫暖和煦的天空、柔軟的草地和生機勃勃的小動物們。

　　蒂娜不知道會是什麼樣子，但她的確偷偷想過。然而，現在這種情況從來沒出現在她腦海裡過。

　　蒂娜愣愣地看向紐特，眼神反常的飄忽不定，完全不知道該怎麼反應，只是一動也不動的維持剛剛的姿勢，吶吶的說不出話來；而紐特則是微微張大了口，呆在當場，原先抬起來的手不知道該往哪裡擺，不知所措的定在空中，從臉頰到耳朵無處不紅。

　　儘管腦袋仍然暈呼呼的不聽使喚，蒂娜還是試圖回想到底發生了什麼事情。

　　事情要從她再一次被留下來加班開始。

　　蒂娜已經重新回到調查組一段時間了，工作內容也從乏味而單調的簽發魔杖許可證改成追查葛林戴華德和其追隨者的下落，自從拉雪茲神父公墓一戰後，突發狀況更是層出不窮，遑論隨之而來的結案報告書。

　　「這不合理！」蒂娜看著堆積如山的公文，忍不住氣憤地質問暫代安全部長職位的費歇爾。他是一名資歷深厚的正氣師，甚至比葛雷夫還要更為經驗老道。蒂娜從剛開始接受正氣師訓練時，費歇爾就身居要職了，儘管她並不知道為什麼當時不是由他當安全部長。「憑什麼連不是我負責的案子的報告書都交給我寫？每個人該負責他們自己負責的。葛……」葛雷夫先生從來不會這樣。她硬生生吞下了差點衝口而出的話。

　　「但這些妳全都參與了，不是嗎？而且還是私自參與的。」費歇爾淡淡地回應，話語中不帶有一絲情感，彷彿只是在跟她談論今早的天氣。「我相信妳會想參與到最後的。」

　　蒂娜一時語塞。她的確私自追查了美國境內任何一絲關於葛林戴華德的線索，但不曾對她的同僚造成任何阻礙，甚至相反。「但是我的確對它們有顯著的貢獻。」她生硬地提醒費歇爾。

　　「是的，這就是我為什麼讓妳寫結案報告書的原因。妳是最熟知葛林戴華德的作風，同時也是與他本人交手最多次的正氣師，妳需要把妳的經驗分享給大家知道，金坦。」費歇爾嘆了口氣，低頭倒了一杯咖啡遞給蒂娜，她有些錯愕地接下。「我知道妳想找到妳妹妹，但妳行動總是太衝動、太依靠直覺行事了。」

　　「但到目前為止，我都還是好好的，不是嗎？」蒂娜固執地反駁上司。「讓我去歐洲。那裡一定能夠找到葛林戴華德的總部。」而且可以找到奎妮。美國沒有妹妹一絲一毫的蹤跡，蒂娜可以保證葛林戴華德絕對不會放過利用一位天生破心者的機會，既然他沒有把奎妮派到她最熟悉的國家，那奎妮就絕對在他身旁。

　　「等妳把這邊的報告書都交出來，要我派妳去哪裡都可以，但絕對不會是歐洲。」費歇爾毫不猶豫地回絕了蒂娜的請求，態度強硬。「參與歐洲事務對我們一點好處都沒有，我不會像英國魔法部一樣攪和進他國事務，讓正氣師們白白送死。葛林戴華德要在歐洲怎樣都不關我們的事，除非他出現在美利堅境內。」

　　「費歇爾先生，那明明不是……」蒂娜著急的想說服費歇爾，不過她能夠說什麼呢？英國正氣師的確損失慘重，葛林戴華德也不曾出現在英國，但是對葛林戴華德在歐陸各國的所作所為坐壁上觀，真的有辦法阻止他不入侵美國嗎？

　　蒂娜還在天人交戰的時候，費歇爾已經頭也不回的轉身離開了。他一手握著門把，右腳踏出只剩下蒂娜的辦公室，停下腳步。「再不喝完，咖啡就冷掉了。妳會需要它的。」

　　她無奈地拿起費歇爾剛剛遞給她的咖啡，喝了一大口。儘管蒂娜明明知道費歇爾用各種理由說服她只是想把她困在辦公室裡，但她還是認命地坐下來寫結案報告書。畢竟，費歇爾講的至少有件事情是真的，要不是歐洲堅持要遣送葛林戴華德離開美國，這間辦公室也不至於空到需要從各地調人。

　　「說不定我把這些寫完，費歇爾先生就會回心轉意了。」蒂娜大聲告訴自己。然而空蕩蕩的辦公室裡面除了回憶以外沒有任何回應，她莫名感到有些心酸，只好仰頭把原本就不多的咖啡喝完，開始動筆。

　　獨自一人加班對其他人來說或許是件難熬的差事，但對蒂娜來說，回到空無一人的公寓反而更煎熬，因此她越寫越專注，剛剛的憤憤不平已經被丟到九霄雲外，這也就是當紐特提著皮箱出現在她身後時，她被嚇了一大跳的原因。

　　「紐特！」蒂娜驚訝地從座位跳起來，順手用魔杖消除報告書上的墨水污漬。

　　「好久不見，蒂娜。」紐特臉上掛著靦腆的笑容，把箱子放在牆邊後，有些笨拙的給蒂娜一個擁抱。「很高興能見到妳。」

　　「我也很高興能見到你。」蒂娜輕輕掙脫紐特的懷抱，雙手仍舊搭在他的肩上。她想要好好看一看紐特。棕色捲髮的男人搔搔後腦勺，青綠色的眼眸依舊真摯而溫暖，大衣折疊好掛在左手手臂上，薑黃色背心和打得有些潦草的領結一如既往。蒂娜發現她真的好久沒有看到紐特了。「這次又是非法出境嗎？」她開玩笑的眨眨眼。

　　「是合法出境，我連進來這裡都是換了訪客証的。」紐特忙不迭地在大衣口袋裡翻找了一陣，才終於找到小小的金屬胸章證明他的話。「妳看。」黃銅色的胸章上寫的是「牛頓 · 斯卡曼德。拜訪正氣師金坦。」，底下還有一行小小的字「註：兩人正在交往。」

　　蒂娜好笑地搖搖頭，從紐特手上接過訪客識別證，幫他別在胸前。「你其實不用跟櫃檯解釋那麼多也進得來。」

　　「我覺得講清楚一點也不是件壞事。」紐特赧然別開視線，摸了摸鼻子。「我在妳家樓下發現燈沒有開，就猜妳還在加班。」他換了一個話題。

　　「老費歇爾企圖用報告書把我困在紐約，所以他其實沒有限定我什麼時候寫完。」蒂娜聳聳肩，開始收拾桌面。「我明天再寫也可以。」

　　「事實上，我明天中午就要走了。」紐特面露歉疚，「我這次只是路過紐約。」

　　蒂娜整理文件夾的動作停了下來，掏出懷錶看了看時間，已經晚上九點多了。「這樣啊……」雖然有些失落，但她還是抬起頭。「我們去吃宵夜好了，我知道有一家很好吃的店。」

　　「好啊，」他微笑道，「不知道里約的食物吃起來怎麼樣，還是趁出發前多吃一點好了。」

　　「一定會比英國菜好吃的，你放心好了。」蒂娜扮了個鬼臉，忽視紐特的抗議。「對了，你是說你這次要去里約？」

　　「是的。呃……妳知道的，又是鄧不利多。」紐特有些不知道該怎麼說，只好含糊不清的帶過。

　　蒂娜捕捉到了關鍵字，敏銳地瞇起眼，「葛林戴華德的事？」她進一步追問。

　　紐特糾結了一下，最後還是跟她坦白。「算是吧，不過目前只是聽說那裡有他的蹤跡而已。」他緊張的舉起雙手，安撫情緒明顯激動起來的蒂娜。「先冷靜下來，蒂娜，這……」

　　「宵夜取消了。」她果斷拉過隔壁同事的椅子塞給紐特，自己也坐下來，拿起羽毛筆沾了沾墨水，攤開報告書。「讓我把這些寫完，這樣我明天就可以跟你一起出發了。」她邊寫邊轉頭面向紐特，堅持道。「我必須去，你阻止不了我的。」

　　紐特無奈攤手。「我不會阻止妳，但是妳上司會。」他提醒蒂娜。「尤其魔法部只以為我要去跟那邊的學者交流。」

　　「費歇爾先生說他會讓我去除了歐洲以外的任何地方，而巴西明顯不在歐洲。」蒂娜狡黠地揚起嘴角，奮筆疾書的動作並沒有絲毫減緩。「他八成會以為我只是去散散心，不會說什麼，就算他真的阻止我，我還是會去的。」她非常堅持。「現在你先等我一下，晚點再把所有的事情都跟我講。」

　　紐特微笑，拉開椅子坐下，「都聽妳的，正氣師金坦。」他從箱子拿出新版的草稿開始修改，兩人分別開始工作。

　　或許是因為急著要寫完，又或者是因為紐特在旁邊，加班的時間突然漫長起來。入夜之後的辦公室裡不如白天嘈雜，只剩筆尖和羊皮紙摩擦的沙沙聲，更顯安靜。蒂娜偷偷往紐特的方向瞄了一眼，他不知道在筆記本上面用鉛筆畫什麼，塗塗改改，畫得正起勁，臉上掛著淺淺的微笑。她趕快收回視線，隨手在頁末點上一個句號，揉揉眼睛，闔上文件夾後疊上其他報告書，再隨手拿個紙鎮壓著，翻開最後一份。

　　這是她自己負責的案子，在洛杉磯據說有闇黑怨靈的出現，但那不是魁登斯，只是誤傳而已。想到同樣毅然踏入藍色火圈的少年，她不由得有些心煩意亂。這次去里約，她也會看到魁登斯嗎？她這次能夠成功保護魁登斯嗎？她心不在焉地移開擋住光線的墨水瓶，手肘卻不慎撞到一旁的文件堆。

　　紐特注意到文件上的紙鎮搖搖欲墜，隨手把筆記本放在旁邊桌上，起身向前想幫忙扶穩。「小心。」他開口提醒。

　　「你說什……」蒂娜聞聲轉頭，嘴唇卻恰巧擦過紐特的。

　　兩人瞪大眼睛，全身僵住，錯愕的對視。

　　以被解救的丹恩之名，她這時該怎麼做才好？

　　然而就算兩人一動也不動，文件堆最上面的紙鎮仍舊歪歪斜斜，而且角度正逐漸加大，直到再也沒辦法維持平衡，碰的一聲落在地面，還在震驚狀態的兩個人這才雙雙回過神來。紐特遲疑地收回手，有些困惑地用指背輕輕碰觸他自己的嘴唇，不知道是想確認些什麼，而剛剛輕柔而短暫的觸感無法控制的再次出現在蒂娜腦海裡。

　　熱度終於後知後覺地湧上蒂娜的臉頰。

　　蒂娜慌慌張張地站起身，滑輪椅因為她過大的動作而往後撞到辦公桌，一整疊文件夾嘩啦啦的全部落了下來，散落在他們腳邊，她手忙腳亂地想彎腰撿起掉落的東西，卻被紐特一把握住手腕。蒂娜不知道紐特為什麼要阻止她，無措地望向紐特。

　　儘管他臉上的紅暈尚未退去，還有更甚的趨勢，而且雙手有些顫抖，但紐特的眼睛反而比平常還要明亮，毫不閃避的直直望進蒂娜的。蒂娜被他的注視弄得有些心慌，想低下頭閃躲，卻不知為何移不開眼。

　　「我……」

　　「蒂娜。」紐特打斷了蒂娜的話，低聲喚著她的名字。右手大拇指柔柔地摩挲過她掌心的紋路，一貫清澈溫柔的眼眸這時卻閃著某種蒂娜讀不懂的情緒。「蒂娜。」他又喚了一次，依舊低沉得讓人心安。

　　蒂娜吞了口口水，輕聲問道。「什麼？」

　　「呃，我本來是想要把紙鎮推回去的，但是請妳現在先不要推——因為已經來不及了——也先不要撿資料夾，抱歉，請晚一點再撿，我會幫忙撿的……我知道這有點突兀，應該說不是時候，我以為會再更正式一點的，但很明顯出了差錯……不是，我想說的是，」紐特做了一次深呼吸，抬起空著的那隻手，靦腆地輕觸蒂娜臉頰，「我可以吻妳嗎？」

　　蒂娜想也沒有想，任憑直覺帶她拉住紐特的領子吻了下去。

　　明明無論牽手，抑或是擁抱都同樣是肌膚的接觸，甚至是更緊密、更大面積的貼合，但不知道為什麼，嘴唇間簡單的碰觸比起來更加讓人心跳加速，蒂娜甚至可以聽到自己的心跳強烈撞擊胸膛的聲響，她乾脆閉上眼睛，讓其他感官負責去感受一切。

　　她對實質意義上初吻的印象，是柔軟而溫暖、恰如其人的單純觸感；是襯衫上還未散去的、帶有海洋氣息的淡淡鹹味，還有殘留在腦海裡，紐特從措手不及的睜大眼睛，到專注而眷戀的凝視。

　　蒂娜覺得她能夠一輩子記住那個眼神。

　　等到他們終於拉開彼此之間的距離，額頭相抵。紐特傻呼呼的笑著，蒂娜猜自己也是一樣。

　　「是的，你可以。」她說。

　　她真的控制不住嘴角上揚的弧度。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 紐特一百二十二歲生日快樂！


	6. 穿對方的衣服 Wearing each others' clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 紐特側身半背對著門口，雙手不知道在胸前擺弄什麼，神情專注，陽光在外圍鍍上一圈緗黃色的光暈，亮晃晃的有些刺眼，讓蒂娜盯了好半晌才看出來他身上披著的是什麼。

　　在經過了連續幾天的滂沱大雨之後，紐約市難得的陽光普照，窗口灑落了一大片金黃色，落在木質地板上，把細細的紋路照得一清二楚。剛剛從門外踏入的蒂娜看到這個情景忍不住微笑，走上前打開窗戶，感受帶著溫度的輕風拂過耳際，將原本潮濕而悶熱的氣息沖散了許多。

　　蒂娜不曉得現在待在家裡的那人是不是因為已經習慣了倫敦終日陰雨綿綿的天氣，所以對原本的狀態安之若素，又或者，他根本已經下到皮箱裡與生物們相處，對屋內沉悶的空氣一無所知。

　　蒂娜環顧靜悄悄的公寓，認為事實更偏向後者。她單膝跪下，打開躺在扶手椅旁的皮箱，放輕腳步爬下階梯。

 

　　紐特的腿傷至今仍未痊癒。

　　在戰場上擊中他的那道咒語除了造成大量失血以外，還順帶擊斷了他的股骨。蒂娜還記得，在兩人被西瑟追蹤到並緊急帶回他們的營地，戰地治療師替昏迷的紐特輸了好幾袋血、用魔法將斷裂的骨頭移回原位並固定後，治療師告誡蒂娜的話。

　　「就算有療傷咒語來抑制黑魔法，要讓人體最長且最為強壯的骨頭完全癒合還是需要一段時間。」年長的治療師解說詳細，神情嚴肅。「我能做一些簡單的處理，剩下的除了必須趕快轉送大醫院外，就是依靠靜心休養與按時服藥了。」

　　比起紛紛擾擾的歐洲，獨立在大洋之外的美國目前還未牽扯進戰火中，相對平靜而安全的紐約不但能讓紐特安心養傷，也能讓蒂娜繼續完成一些不需離開紐約的情報工作，自然成為他們的首選。這就是為什麼，紐特能有幸成為少數使用比一般港口鑰更平穩的醫療港口鑰的病患，轉送到紐約的醫院裡。

　　在經過一個禮拜的密切觀察，治療師才終於宣布紐特腿上殘存的黑魔法已經根除，骨頭也復原良好，可以趕緊出院，把床位讓給更需要的人，剩下的就只要定期回診，等待傷口癒合就可以了。

　　蒂娜本來以為這不會是件難事，直到她隔天回家時發現紐特正笨手笨腳地重新包紮傷口，她才發現自己太樂觀了。

　　「我正在換藥。」紐特揚起一旁的藥膏，神態自若，要不是血跡在潔白的紗布上實在太過明顯，蒂娜幾乎就要被丈夫完美的說謊技巧騙過了。

　　「那請你解釋一下，為什麼你的傷口又裂開來了，斯卡曼德先生。」蒂娜翻了個白眼，毫不留情地戳破謊言。「我早就說過，這幾天先不要為了把你的銀茶匙搶回來就追著玻璃獸，也不要陪小紫角獸賽跑或玩摔角遊戲——你明明知道牠們的力氣已經不小了——等傷口完全癒合後，你想做什麼都可以，但不是現在。」

　　紐特低下頭，小小聲地道，「我不是故意的。」

　　蒂娜對此表示懷疑，無奈搖搖頭，但還是會接過紗布替他包紮。

　　從此之後，蒂娜每天回家都提心吊膽的，生怕丈夫又出了什麼狀況。

 

　　蒂娜一邊爬下箱子，一邊暗自祈禱這次不要再看到鮮紅的血跡出現在紐特身上。然而，出乎意料之外，她走遍皮箱裡的每一個角落，竟然都沒有看到紐特。

　　蒂娜有些心不在焉的搔搔拜月獸的下巴。「好啦，現在還沒到吃飯的時候，晚點我會下來喂你們的。」她耐心地安撫小傢伙們，巧妙擺脫簇擁在腳邊的拜月獸，往小屋走去。

　　既然紐特不在箱子裡，就應該還在公寓裡。

　　蒂娜鎖上皮箱，放回桌上，避免之後走過去的時候不小心踢到，轉身向內走去。她輕輕轉開臥室的門把手，推開一小條縫隙往裡看，果不其然，她在裡面發現了她的丈夫。

　　紐特側身半背對著門口，雙手不知道在胸前擺弄什麼，神情專注，陽光在外圍鍍上一圈緗黃色的光暈，亮晃晃的有些刺眼，讓蒂娜盯了好半晌才看出來他身上披著的是什麼。

　　「紐特，你為什麼要穿我的舊校服？」

　　紐特被身後突然冒出來的聲音嚇了一跳，連忙轉身，面向蒂娜，尷尬的表情像是偷拿糖果被抓到的小孩子。她忍不住失笑，一手扶著房門，彎腰解開鞋帶。

　　「這個嘛……」紐特搔搔頭，說不出個理由。深藍長袍剛好蓋到膝蓋，失敗的戈耳狄俄斯之結垂在胸前，寬寬鬆鬆的袖子滑落手肘，裡面露出的白色襯衫跟莓紅色的兜帽相得益彰。

　　「你終於肯承認伊法魔尼比霍格華茲好啦？」蒂娜促狹地揶揄紐特，矮身將脫下來的鞋子靠邊排好。「我可以幫你問一下，說不定校長還願意讓你入學。」

　　「霍格華茲才是世界上最好的魔法學校。」紐特嘟囔著，他們老是沒辦法在這個問題上取得共識。

　　蒂娜沒有理會他的抗議，上前幾步把半開的衣櫃抽屜推了進去，轉頭問道，「那你為什麼突然想穿它？」

　　「在找衣服的時候剛好翻到，我只是……」紐特猶豫了一下，最後還是坦白說出原因。「我只是想穿穿看妳的衣服而已——妳知道的，體會一下妳的學生時代，我錯過了它。」紐特靦腆的別過頭，避開蒂娜的視線。

　　想到他們當初相識的過程，蒂娜心頭一暖，那時候的她絕對猜不到自己會跟眼前闖了大禍的英國巫師結婚。「至少我們後來沒有錯過，不是嗎？」她柔聲道，緩步走到他跟前，解開被紐特弄得一團亂的繩結。「吶，看好了，戈耳狄俄斯之結是要這樣綁的。」她先是收了收金黃色的棉繩，讓長袍不至於滑落，接著靈活地在指間繞了幾個圈子，將繩頭塞進去後拉緊，很快就出現了一球漂亮的繩結，一連串的步驟複雜到紐特來不及記清。

　　「妳怎麼做到的？」紐特來回翻看小小的繩球，滿臉不可思議。

　　「以前我每天都要綁。」蒂娜聳聳肩，退後一步，上下打量紐特，「雖然有點短，但我覺得很適合你。你真的應該來伊法魔尼唸書的。」

　　紐特摸摸鼻子，「倒不如說我適合穿妳的衣服。」他張開雙臂，把長袍的皺褶抖開，笑容隱然有些得意。

　　蒂娜被他的動作逗得噗哧一笑，抬手幫紐特戴上兜帽，突然發現一個小記號。「這件原本其實不是我的長袍，我差點忘記了。」她訝異道，表情轉為玩味。「所以你其實不是適合穿我的衣服。」

　　「什麼？」

　　蒂娜翻開衣領，金黃色繡線繡出來的名字底下有淡淡的A.T.縮寫痕跡。「我在七年級的冬天突然長高了好幾吋，但是再半年就要畢業了，買一件新的長袍其實不太划算，而且也沒辦法留給奎妮穿，因為她不夠高。阿基里斯知道之後，就把他的舊長袍給我。」她不無懷念地摸了摸柔軟的布料。「雖然說是舊長袍，但其實只是他穿不下了而已，還是保存得很好的。」

　　「所以妳就這樣穿了一個學期？」紐特的神情有些古怪。

　　「怎麼了嗎？」蒂娜納悶地回問，不確定紐特在想什麼。「我拿到第一份薪水之後就買了一件正氣師長袍還他了，雖然後來才發現工作的時候沒什麼機會穿長袍。」她認真地回想了一下，並不覺得自己有占人家便宜。

　　「第一份薪水？」 他的語氣越來越沮喪。

　　蒂娜捧住紐特的臉，強迫他盯著自己。她瞇著眼思考了一下後，恍然大悟。「我早就告訴過你，我們真的只是朋友。」

　　紐特別過頭，看向遠方，不自在地揉著袖口，「我知道，我只是……」

　　「你只是在吃醋。」蒂娜接過他的話，下了個結論。

　　「……對。」紐特不太情願地承認。「我知道他是妳最好的朋友之一，而且之前會約妳出去只是想讓妳不再因為那本愚蠢的八卦雜誌心煩而已，但我……」他找不到適合的詞彙來描述他的感受，挫敗地嘆了口氣。「沒什麼。」

　　蒂娜同情地看向垂頭喪氣的紐特，歪頭思考了一下後，轉過身去翻找衣櫃。

　　「妳在找什麼？」紐特的注意力被轉移，順勢坐回床上。

　　蒂娜沒有立刻回答他，開了三四個抽屜才在衣櫃深處找到她要的衣物，立刻穿上。「我在找這個。」出現在蒂娜身上的是一件黃領藏青色的長袍，袖口用彈性針織布料收緊，上頭環繞的橫紋是四個學院的代表色，赫夫帕夫院徽明顯地掛在胸前，還有一隻黑白相間的獾溫和趴在上面。

　　那是紐特的霍格華茲校服，穿在蒂娜身上剛剛好。

　　「就身高來說，我們的衣服真的可以互穿。」她前後看了一下，滿意地拍拍衣襬。「如果你不介意，這件就給我當睡衣穿吧，你也可以穿我的，這很公平。」

　　「我不介意。」紐特忍不住笑了。「妳也很適合當個赫夫帕夫，雖然我覺得葛來分多更適合你。」

　　蒂娜扮了個鬼臉。「不，我永遠都會是隻雷鳥。」她突然以迅雷不及掩耳的速度把紐特帽繩上的戈耳狄俄斯結用力推到最底，兜帽瞬間收緊，蓋住紐特半張臉。他慌慌張張地想解開，卻因為視線被遮擋住，試了好幾次才成功，蒂娜忍不住哈哈大笑。

　　「嘿！」紐特抗議，站起來就想去拉蒂娜的帽繩，被她輕巧的閃過。兩人打鬧了一陣子，蒂娜突然停了下來。

　　「等一下，」蒂娜舉起手，制止紐特的動作，神情嚴肅。「我突然想到，你剛剛到底為什麼需要找衣服？」

　　「呃，這個嘛，其實也沒什麼，」紐特侷促起來，「衣服有點溼了而已，不過我馬上換下來了，沒有怎樣。」

　　蒂娜狐疑地看著他。「你做了什麼事會把衣服弄到溼到需要換下來？」

　　「就是，好吧，」紐特泛起緊張，不動聲色地退了兩步。「我或許有去跟水怪玩了一下……」他越講越小聲。

　　「斯卡曼德先生，你的意思是，你冒著傷口感染的風險，下水去跟水怪玩？」蒂娜幾乎要懷疑起自己的耳朵，還有紐特照顧自己的能力。

　　「我真的不是故意的……」紐特此刻簡直跟玻璃獸寶寶一模一樣，總是在做錯事後無辜地睜大雙眼，請求原諒。

　　蒂娜覺得一陣頭痛，抬手揉了揉太陽穴。

　　仁慈的路易斯，紐特的腿傷究竟還要多久才能才能好起來？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他們兩個的零身高差非常棒，真的。


	7. 道歉

在拖了快一個月後，目前真的找不到任何 07角色扮演 的點子，愚人節請恕我留個空位給07，之後再來補QwQ


	8. Shopping 逛街購物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　　破釜酒吧裡什麼樣的顧客都有，誰和誰久別重逢，誰又和誰講了個八卦消息，惹得眾人一陣狂笑喧鬧。他們穿越酒酣耳熱的人群間，時不時向某個太過激動的人道一聲借過，沒有人在這對白髮蒼蒼的老夫婦身上投注一丁半點的注意力，就好像他們從未出現一般，繼續沉浸在歡愉的氣氛當中。

　　紐特雙眼緊閉，腳步踉蹌地走出壁爐，雙手在空中虛揮了幾下，才終於抓住壁爐邊角，「煤灰進到眼睛裡了。」紐特咕噥著，抬起手就想揉眼睛，隨即感覺到有人按住了他。

　　「不要亂動。」那人一手握住了他的肩膀，一手仔細拂去紐特臉上眉上的餘燼，紐特完全可以想像自己灰頭土臉的狼狽樣子，不禁有些懊惱。要是沒有在呼嚕網裡面失去重心就好了。他只能乖乖地站好，等待自己被清理乾淨。

　　「好啦，現在可以睜開眼睛了。」

　　紐特試探性的睜開一小條縫，眨了眨眼，隨即對上一雙暗棕色的眼眸，裡頭滿是促狹的笑意，一點都沒有因為歲月流逝而失去原有的明亮。

　　「我留下了你頭髮上的煤灰，這樣看起來年輕一點。」蒂娜後退了兩步，上下打量紐特，揶揄道，「下次被可以寫信建議魔法部，讓他們把煤灰改成紅棕色的，這樣效果更好。」

　　紐特轉過身去，小心翼翼地拍了拍頭髮，避免殘餘的灰燼飄散開來。「我知道妳覺得我老了。」他佯作抱怨。

　　「而且還站不穩了。」

　　紐特忍不住抗議。「我沒有站不穩，那只是個意外。」

　　蒂娜沒有理會他，看著紐特仍然參雜著煤灰的灰白頭髮，眼神微帶譴責。「我早就說過我們不適合使用呼嚕網了，明明從多塞特郡來到倫敦還有更好的方式，比如火車。」

　　「那樣太慢了。」紐特假裝低頭調整自己的領子，別開蒂娜的視線，暗自希望不要被看出不對勁。

　　大概是他實在弄得太久了，蒂娜乾脆走上前替紐特翻好，順手把暗藍色的領結喬正。「反正我們也不趕時間，不是嗎？」

　　不，他們是趕時間的。更準確的說，是他在趕時間。

　　今天是西元二零零一年三月一日。

　　「搭來回八個小時的火車有點愚蠢，我們明明有更快的方式。」紐特隨便找了一個理由搪塞。更何況，蒂娜搭火車就會想睡覺，他看到蒂娜睡著也會想睡覺，最後他們就會一起睡過站，這絕對會讓原本的計畫全盤失敗。

　　蒂娜不置可否，沒有再跟紐特爭論下去，邁開步伐往店門口走。「走吧，你不是說要去斜角巷以外的地方裡買東西。」她邊轉頭向紐特示意。

　　紐特這才回過神來，確認一下時間後趕緊跟上蒂娜的腳步，不忘再拍了拍自己的頭髮，硬生生忍住一個噴嚏。

　　破釜酒吧裡什麼樣的顧客都有，誰和誰久別重逢，誰又和誰講了個八卦消息，惹得眾人一陣狂笑喧鬧。他們穿越酒酣耳熱的人群間，時不時向某個太過激動的人道一聲借過，沒有人在這對白髮蒼蒼的老夫婦身上投注一丁半點的注意力，就好像他們從未出現一般，繼續沉浸在歡愉的氣氛當中。

　　「其實，偶爾到麻瓜的地方走走也不錯。」當他們終於踏出酒吧門口，周圍忽然靜了下來，蒂娜小幅度的甩了甩頭，那是她耳鳴時的習慣動作。「至少安靜多了。」

　　紐特鬆開蒂娜的手，繞過肩頭替她揉揉耳朵。「多塞特郡比倫敦安靜多了。」他不動聲色地引導蒂娜向唱片行那一邊走，暗自慶幸目的地不在另一個方向。

　　蒂娜眼珠轉了一圈，「可能你一直在我耳邊絮絮叨叨的，所以我沒有這種感覺吧。」

　　「我可不這麼覺得。」紐特反駁。「我講的都是有意義的話。」他順勢瞄了一下手錶，八點二十三分，應該會來得及。

　　「是噢。」蒂娜把他的手拉下來牽著，錶面瞬間消失在視線範圍內。「謝啦，現在好多了。」

　　「太令人難過了，妳竟然不認同我的話。」嘴裡雖然這樣說，紐特還是把蒂娜往身邊拉近一些。

　　蒂娜微笑，「因為我們都知道那又是一句沒有意義的話。」她換了個話題。「所以你到底要來倫敦買什麼？」

　　「妳待會就知道了。」紐特很堅持。

　　蒂娜直直盯著紐特看，讓他有些緊張，幸好蒂娜很快就看回前方，語氣輕鬆。「就算我們已經到倫敦了，你還是要繼續……」

　　她沒來得及把話說完，險之又險地側身閃過迎面而來的路人。那個年輕男人大概是趕著赴約，慌慌張張的道個歉後轉身繼續向前跑，邊緊張地掏出懷錶確認時間，橫衝直撞的，手臂夾著的花束還一顫一顫上下晃動。

　　「現在的小夥子越來越莽撞了。」紐特皺了皺眉，頻頻回頭，批評道。「花瓣都被他震落了。」他本來還想再多看幾眼，卻被蒂娜硬是拉了回來。

　　「以前有個小夥子也是挺莽撞的。」 蒂娜慢條斯理地道。紐特分辨不出她臉上的表情是調侃還是懷念，又或者兩者兼具。「不僅只因為一張明信片就大膽偷渡出國，還把剪報摺得皺巴巴的塞在口袋裡。」

　　「我倒覺得他聽起來很真誠。」紐特聳聳肩，先是確認了一下沒人在注意他們，然後空著的那隻手掌一翻，一枝風鈴草花赫然出現在掌心，上頭還留有點點露水。他低笑著將深藍的花朵遞向前，「既然妳覺得剪下妳的照片的小夥子太過莽撞，那這個會變出花的老頭子怎麼樣？」

　　「還不壞。」蒂娜接過風鈴草，低頭嗅了芳香馥郁的花朵。「但其實我也滿喜歡那個小夥子的，莽撞得很可愛。」她向紐特眨了眨眼，一如年少時鮮少流露出的俏皮。

　　紐特一時看得有些失神，恍惚間忽然湧起了吻她的衝動——而他的確也在人來人往的大街上這麼做了。他側頭輕吻妻子臉頰，被蒂娜笑著推開。

　　「都一把年紀了。」雖然語氣微帶責備，但蒂娜眼底滿滿都是笑意。

　　兩人沿著加里克街漫步向前，路上有許多異國餐廳，或許他們中午可以選一間吃飯。紐特暗忖，儘管目前每一間都還在休息中，無法觀察它們的人氣多寡來猜測食物品質，他還是暗暗記下它們的種類。

　　「妳看，那裡有一面法國國旗。」紐特趕緊指向一旁的店家，傾斜的暗綠色棚子些微遮擋住窗戶，他不太確定裡面的裝潢配置，但那不是他的重點，重點是不要讓蒂娜看到正對面的目的地。

　　「那大概是間法式餐坊。」蒂娜看了一下玻璃門旁邊的小黑板，又轉頭看向前方。「前面那家應該是日式料理，這條街上似乎很多異國料理。」

　　很好，再來試著把她的注意力固定在正前方。

　　「然後再前面是一家牛排店。」他順勢將話題引導到餐廳上。「倫敦餐廳可多著呢！」

　　蒂娜贊同的點點頭，悠閒地透過玻璃窗看進店家。

　　五公尺，四公尺，三公尺，兩公尺，一公尺……成功了！他的目的地已經被他們拋在後頭，紐特不禁雀躍，放鬆了不少。

　　他微微翻轉手面，注意不要帶動到蒂娜的手。

　　早上八點四十九分二十四秒。

　　扣掉想完這句話的時間的時間，距離九點還有十分三十秒。

　　他們來到十字路口，紐特看見了那家白底底紅字的超市，拉了拉蒂娜，向她示意。「我們到啦。」

　　「Tesco？」蒂娜狐疑地看著他，「多塞特明明也有Tesco，不是嗎？」

　　「倫敦賣的東西比較齊全。」紐特一口咬定，催促蒂娜踏入超市。「來嘛。」

　　沁涼的氣息撲面而來，紐特不禁縮了縮肩膀。「冷氣開得真強。」他小小的咕噥一聲，繼續把蒂娜往超市深處帶。他記得蒂娜最近一直很想買……

　　「嘿！是蕃茄！」蒂娜喜孜孜地走到牛蕃茄的貨架前，拿起一個上下打量。「多塞特的Tesco很久沒進蕃茄了。」紅澄澄的蕃茄在麻瓜的鹵素燈泡下十分鮮豔明亮。

　　「哇，太剛好了，真棒。」紐特悄悄地往後退了一步。「我去看一下那邊的東西，就在後面的貨架。待會回來找妳。」

　　「好，待會見。」蒂娜看起來十分專注地挑選蕃茄，隨口答應道。

　　紐特躡手躡腳地往超市門口走，連連回頭注意蒂娜有沒有發現他的不對勁，但她甚至沒有轉身。

　　棒呆了！

　　當炙熱的陽光再次灼燒紐特的後頸時，他開始拔腿狂奔。

　　現在是格林威治平時八點五十八分二十秒，距離九點剩下不到兩分鐘。

　　儘管奔跑一點都不適合一個百歲老人，紐特還是順著原路大步跑了回去，幸好他平時還有在運動，才能維持一定的速度並沒有半路昏倒。

　　紐特突然覺得自己其實跟剛剛遇到的那個小夥子很像，他們一樣都是為了某人而在路上奔跑著，也一樣的莽撞，甚至還多了來自路人詭異的注視。這個畫面一定非常的荒唐可笑，但他只是滿不在乎地繼續跑，帶有與鄉村截然不同的空氣一次又一次的灌入，讓肺葉膨大，塌陷，再膨大，再塌陷。

　　當紐特終於能夠停下來，一手扶著米白色的建築大口喘著氣，兩眼閃著欣喜，眼前的大門正緩緩打開。他轉頭看向腕上的手錶。

　　現在是格林威治平時九點零零分十四秒，他趕上了全英國最大連鎖書店水石書店的開門時間。

　　紐特站直身軀，整平衣服上的皺褶，踏入書店大門。

　　層層疊疊的書架上端貼齊天花板，密密麻麻的書本依序排列，剛開門的店面內沒有多少店員站在櫃台前，不少人還在書櫃間逡巡檢視。紐特很快地發現巨幅保麗龍板懸掛在他的右前方的矮櫃上方，那位名揚全球的作者姓名被大書特書，非常顯眼。他眼睛一亮，快步走向前。

　　紅綠兩色的書籍分兩邊整齊鋪滿櫃面，紐特伸手拿了上頭繪有抓痕的那本，一邊從懷中掏出眼鏡戴上，睜大眼睛湊近檢查。

　　「《怪獸與牠們的產地》。」一個聲音從背後傳來，大概是某個熱心的店員。「本書收益將全數捐給喜劇救濟。你要買的是這個嗎？」

　　「沒錯，就是它。」紐特心不在焉地回答。他全神貫注地翻開內頁，仔細檢查有沒有汙損缺頁。麻瓜版的比正常版的薄了許多，這是因為魔法部還是認為不要透漏太多比較妥當。

　　「我以為喬會寄一本給你。」

　　「她是會啊，但是我……」紐特的話語嘎然而止。

　　梅林的鬍子，他早該認出這個聲音的。

　　他僵硬地轉過身子，看見他費盡心思想要瞞住的妻子正笑吟吟的站在面前。

　　「妳怎麼……妳不是……」紐特結結巴巴地指著蒂娜，手上的書本差點沒拿穩。

　　蒂娜若無其事地聳聳肩，拿起另一本《怪獸與牠們的產地》翻看。「說實在的，想騙過認識你七十五年的前正氣師妻子，真的沒有那麼容易。」她微笑著抬頭，手指撫過書頁。「雖然不是羊皮紙，但質感還不錯。」

　　「我明明是用跑的。」紐特愣了半天，只能擠出這句話。

　　「但我是用消影的。」蒂娜噗哧一笑，得意地晃了晃袖口露出半截的魔杖。「所以你大老遠跑來倫敦買自己的書的原因是什麼？多塞特郡明明也有書店。」

　　紐特掙扎了一下，最後還是沮喪地講出實話。「妳知道的，我都會把每一版的第一本書留給妳，但是……」他嘆了口氣，思考著該怎麼措辭才好。「……這次的情況有點特殊，我在麻瓜的眼裡是個不存在的作者，如果寫信給印刷廠大概會嚇壞他們。」紐特苦笑了一下。「所以我只好寫信給喬，沒想到喬說印刷廠已經把貨送出去了，只知道第一批書被送到這裡來。我想說，既然買不到印出來的第一本，買走第一本也不錯，自己來又怕被妳發現，所以……」紐特兩手一攤，神情無奈。

　　「為什麼這次要怕我發現？」蒂娜輕聲道。

　　紐特吞了口口水，直直望向蒂娜。「因為這本是第一本我自己買的。還有，」紐特有些靦腆的笑了笑。「提前祝妳一百歲生日快樂。」

　　然而只是蒂娜愣愣地看著他，沒有回應，紐特不禁有點擔心自己是不是又搞砸了。他試探性的喚了喚妻子的名字。「蒂娜？」

　　她的眼裡好像有淚光在閃，怎麼辦？紐特慌亂的摘下眼鏡，想確認清楚。「蒂娜，我……」

　　出乎意料的，蒂娜笑著推了他一把，「哪有人提前五個半月送生日禮物的？笨蛋。」她小聲笑罵，抬手抹了抹眼角。

　　紐特對於蒂娜情緒上的轉變有些反應不及，愣愣地站在原地。蒂娜又推了他一下。「去結帳啦，不然待會就有別人來買了。」

　　「噢，對。」紐特大夢初醒，隨手把眼鏡掛回臉上就趕緊往櫃檯走去。他走了幾步，又回頭望向蒂娜。蒂娜只是站在原地微笑看著他，示意他趕快去結帳。

　　「我們待會去那家日式料理吃飯吧。」紐特推了推眼鏡，笑得開懷。


End file.
